


Inchoate

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Neocount learns he is not the only one who walks the shadows of Jaggonath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inchoate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on April 12th 2010. This takes place after the prologue but before the events of Damien's arrival in the first book.

His death had given him something invaluable, freedom from all moral obligations. It was not that he didn't have a conscience; merely that he was now free to indulge or ignore it as he wished. Strange, how had he not realised a conscience's restrictions when he was human?

 

A whimper of pain intruded upon his train of thoughts.

 

Ah, yes. He should focus his attention on this one. He'd killed those he'd hated in his life and it was the most enjoyable act of his new existence. Now... now he could kill, no _hunt_ for sustenance and pleasure. He'd spent the week observing this one, her family, friends, work and habits. The woman had no living family, no consort, and the few friends she had were superficial and jealous of her talents. A small part of him regretted her death; she was a very skilled Harper. But the predator in him gloried in such beautiful prey.

 

He gazed up at her, drinking in her pain and despair. He'd strung her to the ceiling of her room with the strings of her own harp. The strings slowly coloured and dripped red. He'd never noticed before the subtleties in the colour of blood, only now with demonic vision could he see all its shades. He could feel her pulse weakening. The impression of her life was fading from the fae. He'd drawn it out too long; humans were so fragile. With a flick of his wrist, the strings cut through her body and she screamed one last time. He closed his eyes and raised his face; a rain of blood splashed across his chest. The warmth of the blood on his cold body and the explosion of the woman's final emotions gave the earth fae a bitter-sweet flavour. He shuddered in ecstasy.....

 

................ Well, well. This was interesting. He was filled with an irresistible sense of curiosity for the first time in centuries. Perhaps he should introduce himself to the human-like creature. The moment he manifested on the physical plane, he was hit with a Working and Bound to the spot he stood upon.

 

The _man_ turned to look at him. He was shirtless and blood covered half his face and most of his pale chest. The paleness alone would alert anyone that he was not human.

 

It seemed even in the darkness of this room, the _man_ could see him. The grey eyes, almost silvery white, were fixed on him.

 

"What are you?" The _man's_ voice was pleasant and rang with refined, aristocratic arrogance.

 

He laughed. He couldn't help it. This human who had become something else was trying to intimidate him. Him! One of the Iezu!

 

"That's the correct question," he said cheerfully. He was glad he'd chosen the disguise of a burly man this evening. He executed a perfect bow.

 

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Karril. It's a pleasure to meet you, _Neocount_."

 

~ End ~


End file.
